Percy, Annabeth, and the River Styx
by Blazingstar of ThunderClan
Summary: -DISCONTINUED- This takes place in TLO, when Nico and Percy go to the River Styx, but Annabeth and Thalia tag along! Will Percy tell Annabeth about his vision in the Styx? How will it affect their friendship? Spoilers for TLO. OOC characters. Percabeth!
1. I Dive Into The Styx

**Author's Note: I wrote this fic quite some time ago. It's the first story I ever wrote, so it's not exactly as good as what I write now. But I did go back and fix some of the mistakes. Thank the gods for Export, huh? :)**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan. I don't own PJO, obviously.**

Percy's POV

"Percy, honestly, this is crazy!" Annabeth was _still _worrying, _still _insisting that this was a crazy idea. Which it was. But I didn't have much of a choice. It was life or death; simple as that.

We were in my least favorite place at the moment: the Underworld, on our way to the River Styx. Nico had this idea that, if I bathed in the River Styx, I'd have a better chance of taking down Luke - I mean, Kronos. Annabeth must've overheard me and Nico talking about it, though, because she and Thalia stopped us just as we were about to leave and said that they wanted to come, too. So right now me, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico were headed to the Styx.

"I'll be fine, Annabeth," I responded, though I wasn't sure if I was telling the truth.

"What would I do if you..._died_, Seaweed Brain?"

"Um..."

"Cry that your boyfriend is dead," Thalia teased.

"Shut up, Thalia," Annabeth muttered, blushing.

Me and Annabeth were best friends, but we weren't, like,_ together _or anything. But lately rumors had been spreading around camp that me and her were secretly dating, and we were teased constantly about it. But, to be honest... I wish those rumors were true. Ever since she kissed me on Mount St. Helens, I've loved Annabeth. And I'm not talking about brother-and-sister love. I'm_ in _love with her, Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena. Not that anybody else knew that.

"We're here," Nico announced.

In front of me was the filthy River Styx, polluted with peoples' dreams that they threw away as they died.

"So...I just, jump in?" I asked Nico.

He looked at me incredilously. "Well, if you want to be burned to death, then go ahead and jump," he snapped impatiently.

"Well, what do I do?"

"Think. Imagine one spot that'll be your weakness. And try to imagine something... or some_one _that'll keep you tied to the mortal world. If you had to choose one thing or person that would survive while the rest of the world died, who or what would it be?" Nico instructed.

I thought about a spot on the small of my back, and figured that's where my Achilles spot would be. But what.. or _who_ could possibly keep me tied to the mortal world? I looked down the row of my friends. Thalia, Nico... and I stopped at Annabeth.

I stared at her shiny golden hair, her intelligent gray eyes that made me feel mushy inside. Her eyes stared back into mine. She was so pretty, and yet she didn't even try to be.

Thalia cleared her throut. "Are you two having a moment or something? Quit staring at each other! Jeez!"

"What? Oh." I stuttered, my face hot. I dropped Annabeth's gaze.

"C'mon, are you planning on Styx-bathing anytime this year?" Nico urged.

I turned toward the Styx, hesitant. In the stories, jumping into the River Styx was the most painful experience possible. What if I didn't make it back out? What if I died right here? Would I?

Only one way to find out.

I glanced back at all my friends, prayed I would survive, then dove into the River Styx.

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! FLAMES ACCEPTED!**


	2. The Vision

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews, everybody! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO! **

_PREVIOUSLY..._

_I turned toward the Styx, hesitant. In the stories, jumping into the River Styx was the most painful experience possible. What if I didn't __make it back out? What if I died right here? Would I? _

_Only one way to find out. _

_I glanced back at all my friends, prayed I would survive, and dove into the River Styx. _

**NOW... **

Percy's POV

My entire body was burning. The sensation was worse than bathing in a pool of acid. It should've be impossible for something to hurt this much.

I couldn't fight the severe pain. I couldn't remember anything; the pain blocked it out. I was going to die.

But suddenly, I saw something. Not something. Some_one. _

I saw a pretty girl with blonde hair smiling down at me, wearing jeans, an orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and a Yankees cap, which was strange, because it should have made her invisible.

"You have to be careful, Seaweed Brain," she said, trying not to laugh. She held out her hand.

We were at camp. I had fallen out of my canoe, and I was in the canoe lake, my clothes dry. Wait a second, my clothes dry...?

My name was Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, the Sea God. No wonder my clothes were dry. I took Annabeth's hand.

She helped me up and out of the canoe lake, and even after I was out, she still held my hand.

"Falling out of your canoe and then screaming like that was really smooth," she laughed.

All the pain I'd been feeling a minute ago was gone. Suddenly, Annabeth leaned forward as if she were going to kiss me. But a second before our lips met, she and the scene around her disappeared, leaving everything black.

"Annabeth? Where'd you go?" I yelled in surprise.

And then I felt myself exploding out of the River Styx.

Annabeth's POV 

Seaweed Brain still hasn't come out of the River Styx, and I was trying not to show how deeply worried I was about him. What would I do if never came back up? What if I never saw him again? Think positively, I told myself. He'd be fine. He had to be.

"Annabeth," Thalia called, walking over to sit on the floor with me.

"What?" I asked, my voice full of worry. Apparently I wasn't hiding it very well.

"Percy's not dead right now," she said. "I asked Nico, and he still feels Percy's life aura. Percy's definetely alive down there."

I smiled gratefully at her. At least I know he's alive right now. "Thanks, Thalia," I said.

She smiled back. "You like him, don't you?" she asked.

"No, Nico's just a friend." I answered.

Thalia laughed. "You know I'm not talking about Nico! Don't avoid the question!"

I blushed, hoping she didn't notice. "Then who are you talking about? You have to be more specific."

"Perseus Jackson, the one you call Seaweed Brain!" she said. "Son of Poseidon! The possible child of the Great Prophecy! The one you've known since you were 12, who killed the Minotaur with his bare hands! That specific enough for you?"

"Oh. Um, no, I don't like him." I lied, my face even warmer.

"Yeah right! Annabeth, you know that you-"

"ANNABETH? WHERE'D YOU GO?"

And then my Seaweed Brain exploded out of the River Styx.

"Percy!" I screamed, running toward where he'd landed on the ground.

**Review! You know you want to! :)**


	3. We Need To Talk

**Author's Note: Okay, where were we... **

**Disclaimer: PJO isn't mine. **

_PREVIOUSLY_

"_ANNABETH_? _WHERE'D_ _YOU_ _GO_?"

_And_ _then_ _my_ _Seaweed_ _Brain_ _exploded_ _out_ _of_ _the_ _River_ _Styx_.

"_Percy_!" _I screamed_, _running_ _toward_ _where_ _he'd_ _landed_ _on_ _the_ _ground. _

**_Now... _**

Annabeth's POV 

"Oh my gods, Percy, are you alright?" I asked him, bending down on my knees next to him.

His skin was bright red, and he was steaming slightly. But there was something different about him. He looked... well, strong. His skin looked as though nothing in the world could possibly penetrate it.

"W... Wise Girl?" he asked, looking stunned.

"Yes, it's me, Seaweed Brain," I answered, relieved that he could speak.

It might've just been my imagination, but his face suddenly looked as if it became more red, like if he were blushing.

"I'm alive," he said, amazed.

"Yeah, you are! Are you feeling okay?" I asked again, smiling.

He ignored my question, saying, "I'm alive... thanks to you."

"Huh? Percy, what are you-"

"Hey, Seaweed Brain! You made it out!" Thalia came walking over, Nico at her side. I became slightly annoyed after she called him 'Seaweed Brain'.

"You alright?" Nico asked, concerned.

"Yeah, guys, I'm fine." Percy replied, sitting up next to me. He suddenly held my hand, and I could feel him trembling slightly. I blushed.

Thalia noticed that he'd grabbed my hand, saw me blushing, and gave me a look that said, _I know that you like him. _I stuck my tongue out at her. But seriously, why was he holding my hand?

"What's wrong, Seaweed Brain?" I asked with real concern. I figured he was scared or something.

"Well... um..."

"Alot of pain? That it?" Nico asked.

"Uh, yeah, that's it. Nothing more," he said, still trembling. He stared at the ground.

I sighed. "Percy, I can tell when you're hiding something. Are you sure that's it? Nothing more?"

He looked at me. "Can I speak with you privately?"

"Uh, sure." I replied, surprised.

"We'll be back, guys." he said to Thalia and Nico.

We got up, Percy still holding my hand. We walked out of earshot, behind a big black chunk of rock so that Thalia and Nico couldn't see nor hear us.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Was he going to tell me a secret? What was going on?

He let go of my hand. "Annabeth, I... I have to tell you something."

**I bet I got you excited right there, huh? Sorry, I just have writer's block right now. I know what Percy's gonna say, but I'm ****trying to figure out _how_ he's going to say it. I'll update again as soon as I can! Please review! **

**~ Percabeth4ever98 **

~**A.K.A. Annmarie **

**~A.K.A. Instant Noodles (I know, weird nickname, but that's what my friends call me!)**


	4. I Saw You

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the awesome suggestions, everyone! Sorry I made you wait. Time for Chapter 4! **

**Well, ****technically, ****Chapter 5! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT NOR WILL I ****EVER OWN PJO! **

_PREVIOUSLY..._

_"What's wrong?" I asked. Was he going to tell me a secret? What was going on? _

_He let go of my hand. "Annabeth, I... I have to tell you something." _

_**Now... **_

Annabeth's POV

"Tell me something? Tell me what?" I asked.

"Well, um... you know how Nico was saying that I had to imagine something or someone that I cared about the most? That would keep me tied to the mortal world?" he began.

"Yeah...?" I didn't know where he was going with this. Why would he want to talk to me privately about what Nico had said?

"Well... I saw... a girl. A girl that was with me at camp. I'd fallen out of my canoe, and I was in the canoe lake," he explained slowly.

"She held out her hand to help me out, and I took it. But even after I was out of the lake, she still held onto my hand. And then... well, she leaned in as if she were about to kiss me," he blushed. "But... a second before, y'know, our lips met," he blushed even darker, "she just... disappeared," he concluded. "And, that girl... well, I care about that girl more than anything," now his face was red in the extreme.

I wasn't really sure what to think. Why did he want to tell me this so badly? And who was this _girl_? She couldn't have been a person he'd never met before, because how could he care about a stranger more than anything? But... wouldn't he have mentioned a name if he were talking about somebody he knew? Unless... he didn't want me to know the name? My temper flared. There's only one girl on this planet who Percy knows I don't want to hear about, and that girl is...

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare?" I demanded, struggling to keep my voice down. "Percy, why the Hades would I want to know about your little romantic vision about Rachel?"

Surprise widened his eyes. "Annabeth, why would my vision be about her?"

"Don't act like it wasn't her you saw!" Now I was really mad. Percy Jackson was mine! Whoa, where'd thatcome from? He wasn't mine!

"Annabeth, it _wasn't her_!" he looked desperate, as if he were trying to get me to realize something.

"Then who was it?" I was so angry that my eyes were tearing up. But why was I so mad? I already knew that Percy liked Rachel more than me. I was just wasting my energy on unnessecary anger right now. But dammit, did that kiss on Mount St. Helens mean nothing to him? Because... it sure meant a lot to me. I'd kissed him for more than good luck. I kissed him to get my point across that I loved him, just in case he died. And now he was having visions about _Rachel_? Was I nothing in his life? No more than a mere friend?

He sighed. "Wise Girl, listen to me," he said, looking a little more calm. The only reason I was listening was because I liked when he called me 'Wise Girl'. "What did you hear just before I exploded out of the river?"

"Uh, I heard 'Annabeth, where'd you go'." I replied, cooling down.

"Exactly. And what was the last thing that happened in my vision?" he pressed.

"Um... the girl dissapeared?" In my mind, I replaced the words _the girl_ with _Rachel. _

He smiled hopefully. "Yes. Now, tell me... how do those two facts connect?"

_They don't connect!_ was what I felt like saying. I was a child of the Goddess of Wisdom, and even I couldn't figure out what he was trying to point out.

"I don't know! You're making no sense!" I exclaimed.

The hopefulness vanished from his face. "Annabeth... please, don't make me say it." he said. "You're a child of the Goddess of Wisdom! You should be able to figure out what I'm trying to say!"

"Are you insulting my intelligence?" I asked, though I wasn't offended. I was just playing with him.

He smiled. "Seriously, Wise Girl. What I'm trying to say is so obvious!"

"Apparently, it isn't."

He blushed slightly, taking a step toward me. "Do you _really _want to know who I saw in my vision?"

"Well, yeah! That's the only reason I'm still standing here!" I urged, getting excited.

He blushed even darker, looking at the ground. Couldn't we get through a simple conversation without him blushing all over the place?

"Annabeth..." he began, his gaze still on the floor. "I... I saw y-"

"What the Hades is taking so long?" Thalia yelled, running over. Gods dammit! He was just about to tell me!

Thalia stopped when she noticed how close together Percy and I were standing. "Um... I'm gonna go..." then she turned around and ran back where she'd come from.

"Okay..." I said.

Percy looked annoyed. "Annabeth. I did not see Rachel in my vision. I saw somebody I've known since I was 12. Somebody who said I drool in my sleep. Somebody that calls me Seaweed Brain. Somebody who kissed me on the cheek for the first time after we won the chariot race together. Somebody who survived having the weight of the sky on her shoulders. Somebody who kissed me again on Mount St. Helens, who I have loved ever since." Okay, now my heart was really racing. "Annabeth," he said, "I saw _you_."

And then he leaned forward, grabbed my face in his hands and and kissed me, and I'd never been happier.

**Wow. I never really realized how cheesy that chapter was until I edited it. Oh well. I didn't change it. :) Please review, as usual! I want to know if this chapter was any good! Thanks for the idea, ****percebeth3000!**

**~Percabeth4ever98**

**~A.K.A. Annmarie **

**~A.K.A. Instant Noodles (gotta love the noodles!)**


	5. You Can't Hide Anything

**Author's Note: It's nice to know that the last chapter was good! I was afraid that it was going to be dumb, and that I had ****messed up the entire story! Apparently not! Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: PJO isn't mine, because Rachel wouldn't exist if it was!**

Percy's POV 

I couldn't breathe anymore, and finally I broke away from Annabeth to get some air. We'd been kissing for about 2 straight minutes already.

"Wow..." Annabeth gasped.

"I'll say..." I breathed heavily.

She looked up to smile at me, and I smiled back. She blushed.

"So..." I began, "What do we do now?"

"Well... I think we should go back to Thalia and Nico, before Thalia runs over again," she murmured, though she looked like she didn't want to move. "So I'm guessing that the rumors are true now?"

I grinned. "Pretty much."

Suddenly, she looked half-worried, half-scared. "Oh my gods, Percy. What are we going to do about our parents? And Aphrodite?"

_Uh-oh_, I thought. "Well... let's just hope your mom doesn't kill me."

"And Aphrodite?"

"Um... let's hope she doesn't tell anyone?"

She groaned. "This is gonna be tough."

"We'll worry about it later," I soothed.

"Fine," she said, but she didn't look worried anymore. In fact, she was smiling.

"C'mon, let's get back to Thalia and Nico," I said.

She smiled even wider. "We're not telling them anything, right?"

"Nope."

"Okay, then let's go," she said.

We walked over to them, and I have to admit I was disappointed that my alone time with Annabeth was over.

Thalia and Nico were sitting on the floor playing rock/paper/scissors, and they were arguing. Thalia had one hand made into a piece of paper, and Nico had one hand made into a rock.

"Paper beats rock, Nico! Everybody knows that!" Thalia claimed.

"How can a piece of thin little paper beat rock? A rock would tear that crap up in two seconds!" Nico argued.

"Good to see you two are getting along," I muttered.

They looked up. "Finally, you're done! What were you guys doing?" Thalia asked suspiciously.

Annabeth and I tried to hide our blush "Um, not much. Just talking," I answered lamely.

Thalia studied Annabeth's expression for a moment, and then said, "Annabeth, look at yourself. You're practically glowing. Being in the Underworld can't make anybody that happy. Something must've happened between you two. Now _what happened_?"

Annabeth and I remained awkwardly silent.

Thalia narrowed her eyes. "You can't hide _anything _from me! I'll figure out what you two are trying to hide eventually. You may as well just spill it right now."

_Cricket. Cricket_.

"Gods, mortals can be so annoying!" Thalia complained.

"Well... where do we go now?" Nico asked, trying to break up the argument.

"All I know is that I'm ready to escape the Underworld," Annabeth said anxiously.

"Me too," Thalia agreed.

"Okay, then," Nico said. "Percy, you're gonna have to call Mrs.O'Leary."

I nodded. I whistled, and then a minute later, _BOOM__! _A huge wall of black slammed into me. I fell to the ground, a giant hellhound licking my face.

"Whoa, Mrs.O'Leary! Okay, girl! C'mon! Let me up!" I exclaimed, laughing.

She got off of me, and I stood back up with hellhound slobber all over my face.

"Now what?" I asked, wiping my face off.

"The fastest way outta here is by shadow traveling," Nico explained. "All of you, jump onto Mrs.O'Leary's back."

"Sure. Down, girl," I said to Mrs.O'Leary, and she crouched down. First I climbed onto her back, right behind her neck. Then I helped Annabeth on behind me, and then I helped Thalia on behind Annabeth.

"Okay, guys, let's go!" Nico exclaimed. He ran straight toward a tree, then disappeared behind the shadows.

"Um, to Camp Half-Blood, Mrs.O'Leary," I ordered. Annabeth wrapped her arms tightly around my waist, causing my heart to do jumping jacks. Then the giant hellhound ran straight toward the same tree that Nico had, and we, too, melted into the shadows.

Everything went pitch black. I could feel myself moving at about a hundred miles per hour, and my face felt like it was going to peel off.

It was exhilarating.

Not a moment too soon, it became bright again, and we were suddenly in the strawberry fields of Camp Half-Blood.

My dog collapsed from exhaustion, and we quickly climbed off of her back.

"Thanks, girl. You go ahead and rest," I told her.

She barked in agreement before closing her eyes to sleep.

I turned around, and I noticed Annabeth staring at me dreamily.

"What?"

She blushed. "Nothing, nothing," she said, looking away.

I grinned. "Checking me out?" I teased playfully.

Then I remembered that Thalia was standing about a foot away. I glanced at her, and she was staring from me to Annabeth.

"You two are acting really weird," Thalia said. "It's obvious that something happened down there. I'm not really sure what, but I _will _find out." She walked off toward the Big House.

**Well, I don't know if that sucked or not, but I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! By the way, I'm not really sure what'll ****happen next, so I'll take any suggestions!**

**~Percabeth4ever98 **

**~A.K.A. Annmarie **

**~A.K.A. Instant Noodles (gotta love the noodles!)**


	6. I Will Find Out

**Author's Note: Time for Chapter 7! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO! **

Thalia's POV 

After Percy and Annabeth had finished talking privately down in the Underworld, they'd been acting unusual. First of all, Annabeth didn't usually stare at Percy like that. And she'd looked... incredibly happy. That's an understatement. She had looked... _blissed out. _I'm not saying that there's anything wrong with her being happy, but happy in the Underworld? That just wasn't right. And she looked at Percy differently. She looked at him almost dreamily, as if he was the best thing that'd ever happened to her. I've never seen her look at anybody that way, besides Luke.

And Percy, he's easy to read. It's obvious that he's hiding something. When I'd asked them what they'd been doing, I'd expected him to say smoothly, "Just talking." But instead he'd said, "Um, not much. Just talking," and he'd sounded nervous. Obvious sign that something's up.

I wasn't really sure what was going on between those two, but I was going to find out.

"You two are acting really weird," I told them. "It's obvious that something happened down there. I'm not really sure what, but I _will _find out," I threatened, walking off towards the Big House to greet Chiron.

As I walked through the strawberry fields, inhaling the aroma of strawberries baking in the sun, I couldn't help but calm down. This place held a lot of memories for me.

"Thalia? What a surprise!" Chiron spotted me from the Big House, playing pinochle with Mr.D.

"Hi, Chiron. Mr.D," I greeted, running over.

"Hello, Trisha. Er, you're the pine tree, correct?" Mr.D greeted in an unfriendly tone.

I ignored him. "Percy and Annabeth have been acting strange lately," I complained, taking a seat next to Chiron.

Chiron seemed slightly interested. "Strange in what way?"

"Well... Annabeth keeps on staring at Percy, and they've both been acting nervous lately. As if they're hiding something," I explained.

"It seems as though I've won again, Chiron. Hurrah," Mr.D muttered, looking bored.

"_Di immortales_," Chiron cursed under his breath.

It didn't seem like anybody was going to listen to me here, so I got up to leave. "See you later," I muttered, walking down the stairs of the Big House.

I wasn't really sure where to go or who to talk to, so I took a walk on Half-Blood Hill. The outdoors always comforts me. I wondered what the rest of the Hunters were doing right now...

"Thalia," a familiar voice said. I looked up to see Nico Di Angelo, leaning his back against my pine tree, stroking a contented-looking Peleus.

"What's up, Nico?"

"I'm leaving," he said hurriedly. "I can't stand that camp. Tell Percy and Annabeth I'm gone, okay?"

"Sure," I muttered. "But where did you shadow travel to? I haven't seen you since the Underworld."

He frowned. "China. Shadow traveling takes lots of practice; you guys were lucky that you ended up here. After China, I tried again, and I ended up here, next to Peleus. Good thing he likes me."

"Yeah, good thing," I agreed, trying not to roll my eyes. "See you later, Nico."

"Later," he agreed, and then ran at full speed toward a tree next to mine. Right before he should've crashed into the tree, he disappeared behind the shadows.

I was suddenly lonely, so I turned and sprinted back into camp. I knew who to talk to.

I searched everywhere until I finally found my favorite satyr, walking around with a couple of his satyr buddies in the strawberry fields.

"Grover!" I called.

He turned. "Thalia!" he ran over and I hugged him.

"Thalia, I can't believe you're here! What's up?" he smiled.

"I just took a little trip with Annabeth, Percy, and Nico, and we just got back. So here I am," I said.

"I hardly ever see you anymore! So how've you been doing?"

"I've been good. Listen, I need to talk to you about something..."

He frowned. "What's wrong?"

"It's about Annabeth. Annabeth and Percy. You see..."

**Author's Note: Ha! Another cliffy! Sorry, not much happened in this chapter, I know. I promise, the next ****chapter'll be more eventful. I'll update again soon... as long as I get ****lots of reviews! Thanks for the idea, ****PartyPooper845!**

**~Percabeth4ever98**

**~A.K.A. Annmarie **

**~A.K.A. Instant Noodles (once again, gotta love the noodles!)**


	7. I Cannot Believe You Two!

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews, guys/girls! Time for the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the smallest part of PJO! **

Thalia's POV 

"And... well, it's been bugging the Hades out of me," I concluded.

I'd just told Grover the entire story, not skipping a single detail. We had walked as we talked, so right now we were sitting on the canoe lake pier.

"Wow," he murmured. "Y'know, I've been noticing things like that too," he said. "Percy and Annabeth don't, like, _act _different or anything, but their emotions are different when they're near each other," he explained.

"Different how?"

"Well, they both seem to be thinking about... sometime that they'd kissed?" His statement came out sounding like a question.

I frowned. "But, if they had, wouldn't we know about it? The Aphrodite cabin isn't exactly secretive."

He nodded in agreement. "When I read emotions, Thalia, I know quite a few details about what a person is thinking," he explained. "Annabeth and Percy keep on thinking about some time that they kissed on Mount St. Helens. I don't know anything more about it, just that it happened on Mount St. Helens."

This was actually starting to make sense. "Of course! You guys and Tyson had all gone on a quest last year, right? In the Labyrinth? But then you sensed Pan, so you and Tyson left, leaving those two alone?"

His eyes widened in realization. "Oh my gods, that's it! And Percy had caused an explosion on Mount St. Helens after Tyson and I had left, when Percy and Annabeth were alone! _That_ must've been when they kissed! Sometime before the explosion!"

"Yep," I said, pleased that their little secret was finally out.

"Oh my gods, why didn't they tell us?" Grover sounded hurt.

"I'm not sure," I said, anger in my voice. There was no reason for them to keep it a secret! Everybody knew that they were just a couple of lovebirds! "I'm going to go ask Annabeth right now," I growled. "And I think I'll beat up Percy for kissing her, too!"

_Several Minutes Later, still in Thalia's POV..._

I pounded on the door of the Athena cabin. Annabeth had some serious explaining to do.

One of Annabeth's younger brothers opened the door. "Can I help you?"

"Is Annabeth here?"

"Um, no, but I saw her walking with Percy," he said.

"Okay, thanks," I said, running away.

I ran around the camp, in search of the two. Finally I found them, battling in the sword arena.

Percy stabbed at Annabeth's stomach with Riptide, but Annabeth deflected the hit off the blade of her dagger. Percy had on no armor at all, since he was invincible, but Annabeth was wearing a bronze breastplate.

"You're gonna have to fight harder than that, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth exclaimed, jabbing at his ribs.

Percy deflected the hit, then went for her stomach again.

Their blades connected, and Annabeth twisted her knife, trying to disarm Percy. It worked; his sword clattered to the floor. She smiled triumphantly, and pointed her knife at his throat. Percy held up his hands in surrender.

"I win again," she smiled, bringing her knife back down.

"Okay, that's enough, you two," I muttered, walking in between them. They both looked surprised to see me. "Annabeth, you have some serious explaining to do," I snarled before either of them could say anything. "I can't believe you guys!" I shouted, barely containing my anger.

"Thalia, what's your problem?" Percy demanded, stepping between me and Annabeth. Oh, great. Now he was defending her. How cute.

I turned on him. "You know _exactly_ what my problem is, Fishface!"

"No, I don't!" he yelled back, anger in his voice. "So you better tell me what the Hades you're talking about!"

How dare he yell at me! "I cannot _believe_ that you two kissed and didn't tell anbody!"

**Author's Note: Oooh, the secret's out! Please review! Tell me if this was any good! By the way, once again, I'll ****take any suggestions! :) **

**~Percabeth4ever98 **

**~A.K.A. Annmarie **

**~A.K.A. Instant Noodles **


	8. Idiots

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Here's the next chapter! By the way, I stopped spacing out all the lines!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO! **

Annabeth's POV

"I cannot _believe_ that you two kissed and didn't tell anybody!" Thalia roared.

Percy and I were speechless, and we were both blushing madly. How did she know about that?!

"Um... no we didn't," Percy lied after about three minutes of silence.

Anger blazed in Thalia's eyes, and I was surprised that she didn't drop a lightning bolt on Percy. She looked like she wanted to. "Don't lie to me, Fishface! You know you did!"

"How did you know?" I asked.

"You two don't hide things very well," Thalia growled. "It wasn't that hard to figure out. Now why didn't you tell anybody?!"

"Uh, I don't know. We wanted to keep it a secret," Percy said.

I sighed. "And we didn't succeed for very long."

Thalia stared at me in disbelief. "What do you mean, you didn't succeed for very long?" she demanded. "A year is a pretty long time to me!"

Huh? "Thalia, did you hit your head or something?" I asked. "It wasn't a secret for a year. It was only a secret for about half a day!"

Suddenly, the anger and disbelief vanished from her expression, replaced by confusion. "What the Hades are you talking about?"

Was she messing with us or something? Before I could reply, Percy mumbled, "Thalia, we kissed this morning. If we barely got together this morning, then how could it've been a secret for a year?"

For a second, Thalia seemed even more confused. However, two seconds later, anger became her dominant expression again. "YOU TWO _WHAT_?!"

Uh-oh. "Well, wasn't that what you were talking about?" I stuttered.

"I was talking about Mount St. Helens, you idiots!" she screamed at us.

Percy stepped in between Thalia and I, protecting me. "Don't you _dare _call my girlfriend an idiot!" he yelled, straight up in Thalia's face.

Uh-oh. I thought he would've known better than to yell at Thalia. "Don't you _dare _yell at me, Seaweed Brain!" she screamed, her eyes full of pure rage. I'd never seen her this angry; it was starting to scare me. What if they started fighting?

"I'll do what I want!" he screamed back, not noticing Thalia's anger.

Thalia looked about ready to kill Percy. Thunder rumbled in the distance, shaking the entire building.

"Knock it off, you two!" I screamed at them. But it was too late.

Thalia screamed, and a huge thunderbolt broke through the ceiling, striking Percy straight on.

**Author's Note: Thalia's not pretty when she's angry, is she? Sorry, that was pretty short, I know. Well, if you want to know what happens next, then please review!**

**~Percabeth4ever98**

**~A.K.A. Annmarie **

**~A.K.A. Instant Noodles (I love my noodles!!!)**


	9. Author's Note: Bad News

**Author's Note: Hi everybody! Listen, I got bad news. My computer got attacked yestaurday with about 20 different kinds of viruses, which really sucks. Plus, every time I'm on the computer, it just gets attacked even _MORE_. I'm not even supposed to be on the computer right now, because there's a chance that my computer might just break down on me. Gods, it's so frustrating! :( Just letting you guys know. Sorry, but if you guys are lucky, then I'll be able to update again in about three or four weeks. Well, I probably should go. My computer's under attack right now. :(**

**~Percabeth4ever98**

**~A.K.A. Annmarie **

**~A.K.A. Instant Noodles**


	10. I Can Simply Kill You

**Author's Note: All the viruses are still on my computer, but I'm at my grandma's house right now, so I'm taking this chance to update! By the way, there's going to be a BIG surprise in this chapter... be prepared!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO!**

Annabeth's POV 

"Percy!" I screamed in sheer terror.

The thunderbolt zapped Percy, and the impact sent him flying out of the nearest window with a crash. I sprinted out the door to make sure he was okay, though I knew in my heart that he was dead.

I found him about five yards away from the sword arena, sprawled motionless on the floor.

"Oh my gods, no! Seaweed Brain!" I cried, kneeling beside him. His eyes suddenly opened, much to my relief. "Percy! Oh my gods, are you okay?"

He looked up at me. "Did that really just happen?"

"Well, if you're talking about Thalia dropping a thunderbolt on you, then yeah." I said, relieved for the second time that day that he could speak.

He stood up off the ground, and I stood up with him. "That surprised me... but it barely hurt." he muttered.

At first I didn't know what he was talking about. How could a giant lightning bolt dropped on your head not hurt? But then I remembered: he was invunerable. Of course it didn't hurt him.

I spotted Thalia in the distance, walking out of the sword arena. "How'd that feel, Jackson?" she called. "Maybe that'll teach both of you that love is a useless emotion! You two are wasting your time and energy on it!"

Percy clenched his fists. "Is that what this is about? Just because Annabeth and I are together?" he called back. "I understand that you don't believe in love, being a Hunter and all, but that doesn't mean you should interfere with other people's love!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Fishface," Thalia called. Jeez, she was in a bad mood.

I looked behind me, and I noticed that something was wrong with the canoe lake. Ten foot waves were forming, and the water swirled angrily. The lake was reacting to Percy's emotions.

"What's your problem, Thalia?" Percy called angrily. "Stop trying to interfere with me and Annabeth!"

"You know what?" she called back, walking over to us. "I think I _will_ stop," she said. "Why would I try to interfere when all I have to do is... simply kill you?"

Suddenly, a familiar sword appeared in Thalia's hands: it was half celestial bronze, half mortal steel.

It was Luke's old weapon: Backbiter.

**Author's Note: Yes, yes, I know, that was very short. I'm about to leave my grandma's house in, like, two minutes though, so I figured I would just put this short little chapter up instead of giving you guys nothing for another 3 weeks. And I lied: the big surprise will come in the _next _chapter, so be prepared!**

**P.S. You know you love those cliffies! **

**P.S. x2 If you want me to continue, then I'm going to have to see at least 15 reviews on this chapter!**

**~Percabeth4ever98**

**~A.K.A. Annmarie **

**~A.K.A. Instant Noodles**


	11. It Wasn't Her

**Author's Note: Hi everybody! No, my computer is not fixed, but I'm taking this chance while I'm stuck in my aunt's house all day to update. By the way, I'd like to thank all you guys who have this story on their favorites/story alerts. Thanks, it means alot! :) Oh, and by the way, I know that I probably made a lot of you guys/girls hate me because of what happened in the last chapter, but don't worry! It's not what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, but I wish I did... **

Annabeth's POV 

It was Luke's old weapon: Backbiter.

"What the... oh my gods, Thalia, what's wrong with you?!" Percy demanded in shock and disbelief.

Looking for comfort, I grabbed Percy's hand. "Um... Thalia... what's wrong with you? Percy's your friend! _I'm _your friend! And how did you get that sword?"

Thalia smiled a cold, evil smile. A smile that didn't belong to her. "Well, Annabeth. I'm surprised that you haven't figured it out yet. You were always so intelligent, yet even _you _didn't notice."

"Thalia... what..."

Again, she smiled. I studied her expression, and as I stared, her eyecolor changed, slowly melting into a different color: liquid gold.

My knees buckled in shock. I probably would've hit the floor if Seaweed Brain hadn't caught me. "Y- you're..." I stuttered.

"Luke," Percy spat, uncapping Riptide. I unsheathed my dagger.

Thalia-Luke turned on him, roaring in the voice of the King of the Titans, "Luke Castellan is dead! I am Kronos, Lord of the Titans!"

Thalia began to glow, and Percy and I averted our eyes. When we looked up again, 'Thalia' was gone. In her place was Luke, looking exactly the way he had when he'd betrayed us a few years ago. Except for the eyes.

The weapon in the Titan Lord's hands morphed, becoming something much more threatening: Kronos's scythe.

"Hmmm.... well, I suppose I shall let you two and this camp live for another night or two," he claimed. "Be expecting my army, Jackson," he threatened, holding up his scythe in a mock salute. Again, he began to glow, and again Percy and I averted our eyes. When we looked up again, he was gone.

"Oh my gods, Percy," I said. "What are we going to do?!"

He seemed nervous. "I don't know. But we have to warn the rest of the camp."

I had totally forgotten about the rest of the camp. How had they not heard anything that had just happened?

I sighed. "I think we should talk to Chiron first."

_5 Minutes Later, In The Big House..._

"Chiron, we need to talk," Percy said.

Chiron could already tell from our expressions that something was wrong. "Then speak, child."

Percy and I told him the entire story about the River Styx, Thalia going crazy, and Thalia suddenly morphing into Kronos. We also told him about Kronos's warning. We told him every important detail of the day, except of course for the part at the River Styx when Percy kissed me, because, since Thalia was gone, we figured our secret was still safe.

"So, Chiron..." I started, "Why would Thalia betray us like that? She was one of best friends." I had to choke back my tears as I spoke, and it showed in my voice. Percy rubbed my back comfortingly. How could she betray us?

Chiron wore a serious expression. "Annabeth, I do not believe that was Thalia."

Percy inturrupted, "But, if it wasn't her, then how did it look like her? And sound like her?"

"Perseus, do you recall anything that I taught you in my class a few years ago?" he asked with slight humor. "Gods may take on any form that they wish," he reminded me. "I do not believe that Thalia would turn over to Kronos. She's too caring to ever go against her friends. I believe that my father morphed into appearing exactly like her, then went on the trip with you two and Nico, posing as Thalia."

I was actually relieved. Sure, Kronos had been tailing us the entire day, but that meant that Thalia hadn't been with us at all. She hadn't attacked Percy; Kronos had. She hadn't threatened to kill my Seaweed Brain; Kronos had. And, best of all, she wasn't evil; Kronos was.

"But Chiron," I asked, "if that wasn't Thalia, then how did Kronos shoot the lightning at Percy?"

Chiron frowned. "I do not know. But, seeing how he is the father of the Big Three, and Zeus, it is posssible that he may be able to control thunder and lightning as well, although that is not his job. Perhaps, before the Big Three were born, Kronos had controlled the sky, and he still has the ability now."

"Interesting," I murmured.

Chiron nodded. "However, there is something that I still don't understand about your story," he muttered. "What was it that had made, er, 'Thalia' so upset, causing her to attack Percy with the lightning?"

I wasn't sure who was blushing darker: me or Percy. "Um... just.... certain issues. But, if that was Kronos and not Thalia, then why would he get so upset over what he found out?" I asked.

"Well, I don't believe that Kronos actually cared about whatever it was he found out. He was most likely just looking for an excuse to attack Percy, so he pretended to overreact about whatever he found out." Chiron explained. "But, children, what was it that he found out?" he asked. "If you don't tell me, I'll just expect it's something much worse than it is," he threatened. **(A/N: Quote from _Twilight_!) **"Honestly, it can't be _that_ bad."

Percy and I locked eyes, not sure whether to tell him or not. An understanding passed between us.

I actually laughed. "Chiron, I believe Seaweed Brain would like to tell you that story," I said, blushing.

Percy blushed with me. "No, Wise Girl, I believe _you _would prefer to explain to him what happened this morning."

"Okay, then," I fake agreed. "Chiron-"

"No, I wanna tell him!" Percy interrupted.

Chiron frowned, but then he chuckled. "Children, please, I can't handle the suspense."

Percy took a deep breath, then said, "I, um... I made out with Annabeth this morning."

"Jeez, Percy!" I laughed, my face tomato red. "Couldn't you have just said 'kissed'? He doesn't need to know that we actually made out!"

Chiron smiled. "Oh, okay, I understand. And I'm guessing it's a secret, right?"

We nodded.

"You children grow up so fast," Chiron sighed. "Okay, then, I will announce this news about Kronos to the rest of the camp at the dining pavillion tonight."

"Thanks, Chiron," Percy and I said together, causing us to laugh.

**Author's Note: Okay, now the surprise of this chapter was: it wasn't Thalia the entire time! Thalia has not been in this story_ at all _yet! Of course, that makes it kinda confusing, since I had a few chapters with Thalia's POV... And by the way, I don't think I really have enough Percabeth in this story, so the next chapter has a chance of being really fluffy. Lol just a heads-up. So, please, when you review, tell me whether or not you think the next chapter should be really saucy. And by the way, if you want there to be a new chapter... 30 reviews! I know, I'm cruel. =D **

**~Percabeth4ever98 **

**~A.K.A. Annmarie **

**~A.K.A. Instant Noodles (noodles!)**


	12. Sorry One More Author's Note!

**Author's Note: Everybody calm down; the next chapter is currently in progress! I'll update again as soon as it's done. The reviews don't matter to me anymore. **

**~Percabeth4ever98**

**~A.K.A. Annmarie**

**~A.K.A. Instant Noodles**


	13. What the Hades, Chiron!

**Author's Note: Okay, I got tired of not updating and waiting for all those reviews to come in, so I just wrote the next chapter anyway! I can't stand not updating for very long. But thanks everybody for all the positive reviews that I ****did get; I didn't realize that people were enjoying this story so much! Oh, EllaBella8185, thanks for your idea! Okay, anyway, next chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, but I will soon...**

Annabeth's POV

Percy and I were sitting on the canoe lake pier, our hands intertwined, just hanging out and watching the sunset together. The waves were now calm and peaceful, once again reacting to Percy's emotions.

"Percy..." I hesitated.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his eyes full of concern.

Something had been bothering me ever since Kronos had threatened the camp. "Um... I've been thinking... what if Kronos's army is too strong, and we can't hold the camp? What if... what if these few days before he invades are the last that we'll have to be together?" I asked with difficulty. I wasn't yet accustomed to having to always explain my feelings to him.

Percy took a deep breath, and then gazed into my eyes. "Annabeth, we _will _hold the camp," he claimed with a determined expression. "I won't let Kronos destroy this camp. _We _won't let Kronos destroy this camp! And I most definitely will make him pay for intimidating you." He leaned in and quickly pecked me on the lips.

Immediately, my face grew warm, and so did his. All the... er, _contact _between us didn't feel normal yet. Gods, I had to get used to this.

I smiled, still worried for the camp and our lives, but I wasn't going to make him worry about me by showing how frightened I was. "What do you think the real Thalia would think about us?"

Percy smiled lightly. "I think she'd be happy for us," he said. Suddenly, his face took on a curious expression. "When I first came to this camp, on my first day, what did you think of me?"

I thought back to a few years ago, to the day that I first met him. "I didn't really know what to think of you," I admitted. "I was a daughter of Athena, and you were a son of Poseidon. I should have hated you, but... I _couldn't. _You were so caring, so cute, so brave, so willing to be friends. After our first quest, my feelings for you were determined. Well, not completely determined. I just knew that I would never be able to hate you," I explained.

Percy was silent for a moment, digesting this. "What do mean, your feelings were not completely determined?"

"Well, I knew I didn't hate you, but I didn't know yet that I loved you. I didn't figure that out until you took the weight of the sky off my shoulders," I admitted.

A smile slowly grew on Percy's face. "I love you," he whispered, and I believed him.

I smiled happily with him and blushed lightly. That was the first time he'd ever said that he loved me, straight out like that. "I love you, too." This time, he blushed. **(Sorry if that was, like, REALLY**** corny.)**

Just then, the conch horn blew, signaling dinnertime. Time for the announcement about Kronos. I had to admit, I wish I'd gotten more time alone with my Seaweed Brain.

"Aw, time to go," I mumbled.

"I wish we didn't have to go, but if we didn't show up, people would get suspicious, or think that we got attacked by a hellhound or something," he muttered.

We stood up together, hands still intertwined, and we simoltaneously leaned in. I expected a quick good-bye peck, but Percy had other ideas. Instead of simply pecking me, he put both his hands around my waist, pulling me in and kissing me passionately, even more so than this morning. I locked my arms around his neck and leaned into him, deepening the kiss. It only lasted for about ten seconds, but I was still out of breath when we pulled away from each other.

"You're... good," I panted.

"Look who's talking," he smiled.

Just then, a satyr fell from the tree on the side of us, landing right between me and Percy.

"Oh my gods, it's true! You two_ are _together! Why didn't you tell me?!" Grover stood up and brushed himself off. He looked excited and hurt at the same time, if that was possible.

Percy stared at Grover as if he'd just dropped from the moon. "Were you _spying _on us?" he seemed like he was trying to sound upset, but I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Of course I was! But that doesn't matter! All that matters is that a daughter of Athena and a son of Poseidon are in _love! _Oh my gods, this story's gonna be passed on for centuries!"

"Are you saying that you're gonna tell everybody?!" Percy demanded, still not sounding very angry. It would be hard for him to get upset at his best friend.

Grover looked surprised. "Of course not! If you two want it to stay a secret, then I'll keep it a secret. But Aphrodite isn't exactly secretive."

"How long have you been watching?" I asked.

"Since Percy asked you, 'What's wrong'," he answered simply.

"So... you basically heard everything?"

"Yep," he answered smugly.

"Okay, whatever," Percy said to Grover. "We have to get to dinner," he reminded us.

"Oh, yeah." I had actually forgotten for a minute.

"I'll see you right after dinner, okay, Annabeth?" he said, pecking me on my cheek.

"Sure," I said, blushing only because Grover was watching. Well, sure, he'd been watching the entire time, but...

As Percy turned unwillingly and walked away, I felt a strange longing. I wished I could be with him every second of the day.

Grover grinned. "Time to go!"

And then we turned and walked side-by-side to the dining pavilion.

_At The Dining Pavilion..._

"Everybody, I have an announcement," Chiron said in centaur form, locking eyes with me and then Percy. He gestured with his hand for us to stand up, and we did so simultaneously. "Percy and Annabeth have had an interesting day today." He jumped into the story from the beginning, and now he was at the part when Thalia/Kronos had just dropped a lightning bolt on Percy. "I suppose Percy and Annabeth were not very secretive about their little kiss, now were they?" He chuckled, but then his eyes widened, remembering that he was supposed to keep that a secret.

Percy's eyes widened in surprise at the with betrayal, and so did mine. How could Chiron do this to us?!

Everybody began either cracking up or snickering, but my siblings glared at me in disbelief. The Aphrodite Cabin, on the other hand, were practically squealing with excitement.

"Um-um-" Chiron stuttered for a second, but then he jumped right back into the story as if nothing had happened, which must've been difficult with the roaring of the other campers.

He finished the story, then he asked, "Okay, any questions?"

A few campers raised their hands, and Chiron pointed to an Ares camper. "Yes?"

"Um, yeah. Did Percy and Annabeth just kiss, or was it full-blown making out, rolling on top of each other and everything?"

The other campers howled, and I don't think I've blushed more than that in my entire life. Percy followed my lead, looking like a tomato.

There was no point in just standing there, with everybody mocking and laughing at me and Percy. I turned and ran out of there, sprinting toward Thalia's tree.

"Annabeth, wait!" Percy called, sprinting after me.

**Author's Note: Well, there you go! Hope it was good! This time, only 10 reviews!**

**~Percabeth4ver98**

**~A.K.A. Annmarie **

**~A.K.A. Instant Noodles (NOODLES)**


	14. I Love You

**Author's Note: Once again, thank you all for your awesome reviews! By the way, check out the new poll on my profile! Yay, next chapter! And in case you're wondering, my computer, yes, is sadly still infected. :( Sorry I've been writing in Annabeth's POV so often. It's just easier. But now, it's finally time for Percy's POV! :)**

Percy's POV

"Annabeth!" I yelled, running after her.

She didn't stop, and I was afraid she would to run all the way to Mexico, but finally she stopped and sat down with her back against Thalia's tree. I sat down next to her on her left, putting my right arm around her shoulders and holding her hand with the hand on my other arm. She hugged closer to me, and I kissed her forehead.

"Annabeth, don't worry about them," I tried to comfort her. "I love you. That's all that matters, right?"

Suprisingly, Annabeth didn't look as upset as I'd expected. "No, nothing matters more to me than the fact that you love me. I love you too. But I'm not worried about them. I just hate it when people laugh at me. It was just so unexpected, Chiron blowing the secret. I kinda freaked out," she admitted.

"Y'know, I'd gladly beat any one of them for being so obnoxious if you wanted me to. Maybe even Chiron," I offered.

To my relief, she laughed. "Not today, Seaweed Brain. Maybe later."

Then I remembered what I was planning on telling her. "Hey, you don't have to explain to Thalia about us."

She stared at me in disbelief. "She's my best friend, Percy! Besides, everybody else knows about us already. Of course I'm going to tell her."

"No, no, I didn't mean that. I mean _she already knows_. She was at dinner, in an Iris Message. Her image popped up by my table out of nowhere; scared the Hades out of me. I don't think anybody else noticed her. She was just visiting; asking me how things were going. Nothing really important. But she was listening during Chiron's announcement," I explained.

She groaned. "That means that she saw me run away from everybody, doesn't it? Great. She'll probably be here in a few minutes, ready to beat the Hades out of everybody for laughing at us." There was slight humor in her tone.

I actually laughed at the thought- Thalia bringing the rest of the Hunters, dropping lightning bolts and shooting arrows at everybody in sight. "That'd be fun."

She laughed with me, and I could tell that she was already getting over what had just happened at dinner. Without meaning to, we stared into each other's eyes as we laughed, and before I knew it, we were silent, and she was leaning in.

Our lips met, and I have to admit it was the best feeling I've ever gotten. Kissing the person you love... as a teenager, I doubt there's anything better than that. I felt pure admiration for this girl, pure love. Why she chose me, I have no idea; I was the luckiest demigod in the world.

Unexpectedly, she seemed to be trying to get on top of me. I laid slowly down on the grass without breaking the kiss and allowed her to; I could feel her smiling beneath my lips. She crawled up on top of me and we kissed even more deeply than before, our entire bodies pressed together. I could feel her fingers tangling in my hair, and I slipped my hands beneath her shirt, rubbing circles on her lower back. She moaned softly, and I shuddered in pleasure. It was hard to believe that we were both still new to this.

She hesitantly pulled away from me, and I sat up. We both were panting heavily; I was slightly light-headed. I wasn't sure how long we'd both just gone without breathing.

Annabeth smiled at me dreamily. "How is it that, no matter what, you always manage to make me feel better?"

Before I could respond, I heard somebody clear their throat. "So, I see the rumors are true," a familiar voice said.

Annabeth and I looked up, and I blushed deeply at the person's image in front of us. How long had they been watching?

"Hi, Thalia," Annabeth greeted, sounding embarrassed.

The daughter of Zeus's misty image was in front of us; apparently, she'd sent another Iris Message. She smiled. "_Finally_! I was afraid you two would never stop making out!" she teased.

My face grew even warmer, if that was possible. Annabeth laughed. "Shut up, Thalia!"

Thalia grinned. "So, Annabeth, I see you finally went through with your idea." The way she said this, I had a feeling that her and Annabeth were sharing a secret.

"Thalia, you promised me you'd never talk about that in front of him!" Annabeth protested.

"Talk about what in front of me?" I asked curiously.

Thalia turned to me and grinned even more widely. "You see, I was the first one that Annabeth told her feelings about you to," she began.

"Thals!" Annabeth inturrupted. Apparently, she didn't want me to know what Thalia was about to tell me.

Thalia ignored her. "And, well, Annabeth figured that, if she kissed you, you two would end up together. And, apparently, she _did_ kiss you. This morning, right?"

"Actually, Thalia, she didn't. _I_ kissed _her _this morning_. __She_ kissed _me _on Mount St. Helens," I corrected.

"Thanks a lot, Thalia," Annabeth muttered.

"If you didn't want me to tell him, you should've had me swear on the River Styx," Thalia said innocently.

"Whatever."

Suddenly, Thalia's face took on a serious expression. "I came here so that I could tell you two something important," she said suddenly. "You campers won't be fighting the battle alone. The Hunters will be by your side."

Annabeth gasped. "Thalia, you're the best! But.. there's hardly any chance we'll win," she worried. "We'd be leading you into a slaughter."

Thalia frowned. "Since when do you worry so much?" she demanded.

"Since I got a boyfriend," Annabeth muttered, so low that I wasn't sure if she'd meant for us to hear.

I turned to Annabeth. "I promise you, _nothing_ will happen to me or you," I told her. "We may get hurt, but we _will _survive this battle. Everybody will. I know it."

Annabeth looked at me, grateful for the support. "See? That's one of the reasons I love you. You're always so confident, even in a time of worry."

Thalia smiled. "Well, I see you two are probably about to make out again in a few minutes, so... well, I probably should get going. Artemis is waiting. The Hunters and I should be there by tomorrow morning, because Kronos can strike at any time. So... see you tomorrow?"

"Sure," Annabeth said. "Bye."

"Bye," I said.

"Later," and Thalia broke off the message with a swipe of her hand.

I gazed up at the sky, and I was barely noticing how dark it was out here. There was almost no light at all; everybody else would be asleep already. "Annabeth, it's late," I murmured. "I think we should go to bed."

"Probably," she sighed, standing up. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Why are you standing up?" I objected.

She looked confused. "I'm going to my cabin."

"I never said anything about going back to our cabin," I said mischievously.

Annabeth just looked more confused for a second, but after a moment she smiled widely. "Are you saying we should sleep out here?"

"Don't you feel like it? Besides, it's not like anybody'll notice; everyone's asleep. But we don't have to if you don't want to," I added quickly.

"Of course I want to, Seaweed Brain!" she said, laying down on the grass.

"Okay, then," I smiled, laying down beside her.

She wrapped her arms around me. "Goodnight, Seaweed Brain," she whispered as I wrapped my arms around her, too.

"Goodnight. Love you."

"Love you too."

I grinned. "Love you more."

"No, _I_ love _you_ more," she smiled.

I leaned in and kissed both her cheeks. "Goodnight." I closed my eyes.

"'Night."

I thought I would never be able to sleep, with Annabeth holding me and everything, but I didn't realize how tired I was. So much had happened today: I bathed in the Styx, I confessed my love to Annabeth, and I _kissed_ Annabeth. Kronos dropped a thunderbolt on my head, and I found out that Kronos had been disguised as Thalia. Plus, Chiron had blown our secret. All at the same time, today had been the best and the worst day of my life. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

After about a minute of just laying there, I fell asleep with Annabeth in my arms.

**Author's Note: Shh, they're sleeping... Don't forget to review... 10 reviews again! :)**

**~Percabeth4ever98**

**~A.K.A. Annmarie **


	15. It Will Only Grow Stronger

**Author's Note: Gods, I love reviews. :) Don't forget to check out my new poll on my profile! Sorry I took so long to update.. there's been SO much homework... But now that I'm on spring break, the next few chapters'll come more quickly! Always 10 reviews from now on, by the way.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO!**

Percy's POV

"Percy. Seaweed Brain! Hey, get up!" Someone roughly shook my shoulder.

"What?" I answered groggily, my eyes still closed.

"It's morning. C'mon, we overslept! Everybody's going to breakfast right now!" Annabeth said urgently.

My eyes flew open, memories from yesterday's past events flooding back into my mind. "What? Already?" I sat up.

"We'll get caught if we stay here. Come on!" she said, standing up and pulling me up with her.

We ran hand-in-hand into the woods by Thalia's tree to avoid being seen, which was a mistake.

After we'd run about 10 yards, a loud, deep growl came from behind us. Annabeth and I froze. Immediately, I uncapped Riptide, and the 3-foot-long celestial bronze sword grew in my hands.

We turned, and a giant hellhound about the size of a large truck stared us in the face. It lunged for Annabeth.

I stepped in front of her, and I was about to slice the monster to bits when, somehow, I ended up on the ground with the hellhound's front paws on my chest. This thing was faster than normal.

"Percy!" Annabeth cried, unsheathing her dagger.

The hellhound raked its giant claws across my face, and I smiled as I felt absolutely no pain. With a yell, I kicked the over-sized dog off me, sending it flying.

It hit the floor, but quickly jumped back onto its feet. It swiped at Annabeth, who sidestepped and stabbed the dog with her knife.

With a yelp, the thing disintegrated into dust. I ran over to her.

"Oh gods, are you alright?" I asked with more concern than necessary, pecking her on the lips.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, Seaweed Brain! You?"

"Invulnerable, remember?"

"Oh, that's right. But-" she suddenly looked worried, "how did that thing get on the camp grounds? It couldn't have gotten past the borders unless-"

"Someone in camp summoned it," I finished her sentence for her.

She swallowed. "We have to get to the dining pavilion. Besides, who cares if people know we slept outside together? We need to report this to Chiron. It looks like we have another traitor among us."

Annabeth's POV

As Percy and I entered the dining pavilion, hand-in-hand, the campers began whispering among themselves and giggling. I couldn't care less. Percy had been right: He loved me. I loved him. I shouldn't care how other people acted around us.

We'd decided we would tell Chiron about the hellhound incident after breakfast, so I began walking towards the Athena table to join my siblings. When I'd arrived at my table, I realized that Percy was still holding onto my hand, right next to me.

For some reason, my face grew warm. "Er, Seaweed Brain, shouldn't you go to your table? You'll get in trouble if you stay here," I said, sad that we couldn't sit together, but not wanting to get him in trouble.

I could feel my siblings' gazes burning into my back. Percy smiled mischievously. "Yeah, I probably should," he said, wrapping his arms around my waist in full view of the other campers. He pulled me in and kissed me slowly, and I kissed him back eagerly, placing my hands on his shoulders. The universe seemed to disappear; suddenly, there was nothing in my world but Percy and I. Too soon, he pulled away, and I was suddenly back in the dining pavilion.

I pecked him on the lips quickly before he completely let me go. "Love you," I said unshamefully, not caring what the other campers thought.

He smiled. "Love you."

I turned unwillingly to sit down with my siblings, not meeting their curious gazes.

"Love, Annabeth? With a son of _Poseidon_, of all gods? I don't mean to make you unhappy, but Mother will not be pleased," my half-brother Matthew warned.

I glared at him. "I don't care what Mother thinks."

He shrugged.

Slightly irritated, I got up to serve myself some food, then headed over to the fire to sacrifice a part to the gods. Percy had beaten me there.

He dropped in a piece of barbecue, not noticing me. "To Athena," he said. "Please, don't be angry with your daughter," he whispered. He turned and walked back to his table, still without having noticed me.

I walked up to the fire and dropped in the biggest, juiciest-looking grape on my plate. I thought. "To Aphrodite," I decided. "Please, let this relationship work," I begged.

Up on Mount Olympus...

"How cute!" Aphrodite squealed, watching over the scene in the camp.

"What is it now?" Athena asked irritably, walking over to where Aphrodite was standing.

Aphrodite smiled. "Your daughter Annabeth just requested that I let her relationship work," she said, "and I will, just because I like her."

Athena's eyes sparkled with interest. "Really? My wonderful daughter, Annabeth, is in a relationship? With whom?"

"Take a look for yourself." Aphrodite grabbed a remote control and rewinded a scene from last night on the giant TV in the throne room, which served as a device to spy on the mortals below.

The scene showed Percy and Annabeth, laying in the grass together by Thalia's tree. "Goodnight, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth whispered, hugging Percy.

Percy put his arms around her. "Goodnight. Love you."

"Love you too."

Percy grinned at her, love in his eyes. "Love you more."

"No, _I_ love_ you _more." Annabeth smiled.

Percy leaned in and kissed both her cheeks, causing Aphrodite to squeal. "Goodnight," he said.

Aphrodite hit the pause button. "Well, what do you think?"

Athena was staring at the giant TV screen in disbelief. "Perseus Jackson? Son of _Poseidon_? That is who my daughter.. _thinks _she is in love with?"

Aphrodite smiled smugly. "She does not _think_ she is in love. She _knows_ it. I've been watching over these two for quite a while, and they've each been sure of their love for each other for a few years now. She may be a daughter of the wisdom goddess, but love always powers over wisdom in the end, my lady. Nobody can stop it, not even I. I simply enhance it. Their love for each other right now is far beyond what they should be feeling at their age, and it will only grow stronger."


	16. Surprise!

**Author's Note: Yay! Like I said, spring break has finally arrived, so I've been writing more often during this week. I've actually been busy these last few days, though, so I didn't get to write as often as I'd hoped. Anyway, next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. P. J. O.**

Annabeth's POV

"Okay, campers, breakfast is now over!" Chiron announced. "Now, if anybody has anything to tell me, tell me now, because I'm going to be playing a serious game of pinochle with Mr. D in a few minutes. Campers, you all know that the camp is soon to be under attack, and battle strategies will be discussed later today with the cabin leaders. Now, does anybody have anything they'd like to say?"

Percy and I locked eyes. I nodded. Simultaneously, we stood up. "Chiron, we have serious news," Percy announced. Chiron nodded for us to continue.

"There is another traitior among us," I said, locking eyes with a few of the other campers.

Chiron frowned. "And how are you sure of this?" he challenged.

"This morning, Annabeth and I were attacked by a hellhound," Percy stated. "It was in the woods, _inside the camp's borders. _It couldn't have gotten in unless somebody inside the borders summoned it. A double agent."

Chiron sighed. "The camp is under attack... we have another betrayal... There is too much going on right now. Thank you for telling me this, children, but I'm afraid there is not much we can do about this traitor. Kronos will eventually do away with them. Everyone, you are dismissed."

Everybody got up noisily and began to go their seperate ways outside, and I walked over to the Poseidon table.

"It's better that we told him," I said as I held out my arms and Percy hugged me sweetly.

"I know." He sighed. "But I'm really not looking forward to finding out exactly who it is. We never know; it could be one of our friends."

"We'll worry about it later." I tried to sooth him by gently pulling his face closer and locking his lips with mine.

He smiled lightly after I let him go, snaking his arms around my waist. "Do you have _any_ idea how lucky I feel to have you? Any idea at all how much I love you?" he whispered suddenly, softly caressing my cheek.

"Do_ you _have any idea at all how much you mean to me? How much I love you?" I countered, putting my hand over the one on my face, holding it there.

His eyes shone with playfulness. "All I'm sure of is the fact that I love you more."

"That's impossible," I said just as playfully.

"Hey, get a room, lovebirds! C'mon, people have to eat here!" a familiar voice called in the same tone we'd been using.

I turned, Percy and I releasing our hold on each other. "Thalia!" I cried, remembering her promise from last night._ "You campers won't be fighting the battle alone. The Hunters will be by your side." _How could I have forgotten that?

The daughter of Zeus herself was walking up to us from about 5 yards away, wearing her Hunter's uniform, her skull earrings and a _Death to Barbie _T-shirt with a picture of a poor Barbie doll with an arrow through its head. The blessing of Artemis, a heavenly light radiated from her. "Hey, you two." She smiled that same, friendly old smile. How I had mistaken Kronos for her, I have no idea.

"Hey, Thalia. Get a room, huh?" Percy greeted in a friendly tone.

"Geez, I was just kidding!" she laughed.

"Where are the rest of the Hunters? And Artemis?" I asked.

"They're moving into Artemis's cabin, and Artemis is helping them. What do you guys feel like doing? Or... do you two feel like being left alone? Because I have to go help them with their things anyway."

"No, of course not, Thalia!" Percy insisted.

She laughed. "Good. I was afraid you guys would always want to be alone now and... do whatever it is you do when you're alone," she said with humor.

"Um.. no, that's okay. We have plenty alone time," I reassured her, my face slightly warm.

"Calm down, I was just messing with you. So-"

The ground suddenly began to tremble with a rough up-and-down motion, cutting off whatever she was about to say. I struggled to stay balanced.

Percy's eyes widened in surprise. "An earthquake? Right now?"

"No, Kelpface, earthquake tomorrow!" Thalia retorted sarcastically.

"FOR THE TITANS!" a booming, cold voice bellowed.

Suddenly, hellhounds were everywhere. They came from the cover of the forest, stalking forward evilly shoulder-to-shoulder in synchronization in the front line. They individually growled and swiped their huge paws, and a camper standing too close was immeditately wounded. I had never seen so many at once.

Behind them came an entire phalanx of _dracaena, _shields locked together_, _with their spear points bristling over the top. I didn't look to see what kind of terrible monster came next.

The entire camp suddenly became a madhouse. Campers ran back and forth, some panicking, unsure of what to do. Percy and I met each other's gazes, and I could detect slight fear in even his sea-green eyes.

"Campers, prepare for battle!" Chiron ordered, shock leaking through his calm voice. Nobody had expected this to happen tonight.

This was no earthquake. It was the marching of the enemy that shook the ground.

The invasion was starting.

**Author's Note: Yes, I know, that was incredibly short. Obviously, this was just a filler chapter, and the next chapter'll most likely be longer and better. Sorry, I hate posting such short chapters all the time, but I've got writer's block again, and I figured I'd just give you this to hold you over. And thanks to my beta, Minesweeper62, who helped improve this chapter. Well, if you've got any idea what'll happen next, then tell me. Don't forget to review!**

**~percabeth4ever98**

**~A.K.A. Annmarie**

**~A.K.A. Instant Noodles**


	17. Hellhound After Hellhound

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in so long; it's felt like forever. There's been so much going on lately: I've had a Social Studies essay, serious Writer's Block, loads of Math homework, and... er... I guess you can call it 'guy troubles'. I've been so distracted away from my writing lately... whenever I had time to try and write, I haven't been able to concentrate. But finally, I suddenly felt an inspiration today, so I'm back! Anyway, I've kept you waiting long enough, so let's get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: If I didn't own PJO in the last chapters, why would I own it now? **

Percy's POV 

A line of hellhounds erupted from the cover of the forest, advancing shoulder-to-shoulder leisurely in perfect synchronization. A familiar-looking camper was standing too close to their line, and almost immediately, one of the hellhounds leaped and wrestled him fiercely to the ground, dragging him away. Only later did I realize that it had been the Ares kid from dinner the other night.

The hellhounds were followed by an entire phalanx of _dracaenae_, shields locked together, with their spear points bristling over the top. I averted my gaze, not wanting to see what kind of terrifying monster came next.

Campers began panicking, running back and forth, unsure of what to do. Annabeth and I locked eyes, and her expression mirrored what mine probably was; I could detect slight shock, slight fear. However, I also saw something else: A blazing determination.

"Campers, prepare for battle!" Chiron ordered, sounding shocked yet calm at the same time.

The invasion was starting. The battle.

Suddenly, battle armor appeared all around our feet, as if we were about to suit up for Capture The Flag. I reached down and hastily pulled armor on until I was completely dressed, ready for battle. I looked over at Annabeth to see that she had barely finished with her armor, too, and was now standing up and pulling out her knife.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain," she said without meeting my eyes.

"I love you, Wise Girl," I answered.

"Good luck, guys," Thalia said. Before either of us could answer her, Thalia ran forward and furiously threw herself into the enemy lines, accompanied by about ten other campers who also were wearing full battle armor.

Without another word, Annabeth and I followed.

The first monster I came across was a giant hellhound, about the size of either a large truck or a small tank. It swiped at me with huge paws, and I quickly ducked and rolled underneath its stomach. Once I was underneath, I stabbed upward and disintegrated the monster into dust.

I stood back up, subconsciously deciding that I would destroy the entire front line of hellhounds first before attacking any other monster. My mind went on autopilot, and I repeatedly saw hellhound after hellhound disappear under Riptide. Finally, I came to the last one, and I slashed mercilessly. It yelped in surprise before exploding into the dust of all monsters.

I turned to find that the battle was raging all around me. I could clearly see many of the campers as well as satyrs and Hunters, either fighting for their lives or helping to carry others away to the infirmary. Finally, I spotted who I was looking for: Annabeth, at the top of Half-Blood Hill. She was desperately trying to fight off two _empousai _at once. I ran over to help her.

"Hey!" I yelled, coming up from behind one of the _empousai _and stabbing it in the back before it had the chance to turn and attack me. It screamed and exploded.

"Thanks," Annabeth panted as she stabbed and killed the other _empousa_.

"Anytime."

Her eyes suddenly widened. "Percy, look behind you."

I turned, nearly groaning at the sight. More and more monsters were still pouring into camp, but Kronos and his demigods weren't even within sight yet.

I looked back at Annabeth. "We'll do this together," I offered.

She nodded.

Monsters swarmed around us, and almost as if we had rehearsed it, Annabeth and I went shoulder to shoulder, facing opposite directions. I fell into a sort of trance, and without being fully aware of what I was doing, I attacked any enemy in sight without hesitation.

I'm wasn't sure how long Annabeth and I had been fighting- it could've been hours already- before I looked around and realized something: Out of the many hundreds that had been here when the battle began, only about three hundred monsters remained. However, we weren't doing very well: I could only spot about fifty of our allies still up and fighting, other than me and Annabeth.

**Author's Note: Sorry that was so incredibly short... I have severe Writer's Block right now... My computer's been down for a few weeks now, so that just made it take even longer to update and be able to write. :( Once again, I need suggestions! Please review! :)**

**~A.K.A. Annmarie **

**~A.K.A. Instant Noodles**


	18. Damn the Gods Damn Minotaur

**A/N: Greetings, everybody! It's been quite a while, hasn't it? I hope you still remember who I am. I'm SO sorry... I haven't had any idea of what to write for this chapter until now. Plus, I'm busy with a new story as well...**

**Anyway, after too long of a wait, here's the next chapter! You better hope Percy and Annabeth don't die! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? I DON'T OWN PJO!**

Annabeth's POV

After about ten minutes of fighting side-by-side, Percy and I had become seperated again. I would just glance at him every once in a while to make sure he was holding up.

"Percy!" I shouted fearfully as I noticed that the idiot had become distracted, watching the fights that our allies were going through. The Minotaur snuck up behind him, its double-bladed, omega-shaped ax held to the side, ready to swing. Sure, Percy bore the curse of Achilles, but what if the ax unintentionally hit his weak spot? "Hey, idiot! Behind you! Watch out!"

I would have run to help him if I could, but I was too far away; I'd never make it. This was Percy's fight.

I simply stared in horror as Percy turned to see the Minotaur a second too late, and the monster swung its weapon, nailing Percy in his side and sending him into the air like a rag doll.

"No-" my scream choked off with a gurgle as a severe pain stabbed into my lower back. Hot blood began to trickle down my back.

I was such a hypocrite.

"Annabeth!" a familiar voice yelled as my vision went blurry. I heard the shrill scream of an empousa as it evaporated behind me, and I felt a pair of strong arms catch me from behind before my face hit the floor.

The last thing I remember was tasting blood.

**A/N: Yeah, this was short. I've said that alot before, I know, but this one actually WAS really short. I'm working on the next chapter already, so it shouldn't be too long of a wait. Oh, and guess what? For those of you that actually care, it's my birthday! :)**

**~Blazingstar**

**~A.K.A. Annmarie**

**~A.K.A. Instant Noodles!**


	19. Fire Starter

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, as usual! And thanks for all the virtual birthday presents! :) Now, let's hope this chapter is as good as the last one...**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of the characters, Camp Half-Blood, the monsters.. _nothing._ :(**

Annabeth's POV

I groggily opened my eyes. I was lying in a pleasantly warm bed, wrapped in a blanket with a soft pillow beneath my head. A cup of what looked like nectar sat on a small square wooden table beside me.

Every muscle in my body ached, and my lower back throbbed with pain. Feeling surprisingly weak, I reached over for the nectar.

"Hey, let me get that for you," the same voice from earlier insisted. A hand reached out and picked up the cup from the table before I could, offering it to me. I looked up to see who it was before gingerly taking the nectar.

"Thanks," I murmured, drinking the delicious liquid deeply and at the same time being careful not to drink too much. Almost immediately, I began to feel stronger.

"Are you the one that saved me?" I asked, placing the cup of nectar back on the table.

"I'm not so sure you can call it _saving_," he said bitterly. "You were already hurt when I got that _empousa_ away from you. You nearly died." He met my eyes. "Honestly, what were you _thinking_? You were so freaking distracted that the _empousa _had enough time to find a chink in your armor! There was no need to be watching Percy's back. He's invincible, for the gods' sakes!"

My ribs hurt as I sighed. "I know, Nico, I was stupid. But what are you even doing here in the first place? You said you couldn't stand Camp Half-Blood, and you left a couple days ago."

Nico rolled his eyes. "News spreads fast, Annabeth. When I heard about the battle, I knew you guys would need all the help you could get. My father refused to help, so I came here alone. I didn't come for the camp; I came for Thalia, you, Percy, and Grover."

I gave a weak smile, even though it was hard to through the pain. "Thanks so much, Nico. Both for saving me and for helping us."

He shrugged. "My pleasure, I guess."

Just then, somebody cleared their throat from the doorway. Thalia grinned at me before walking up to Nico.

"Thanks alot for your help, Nico," she muttered. They locked eyes. "Annabeth could be dead right now if it wasn't for you. It means alot to me that you had the heart to save her like that."

Wow. That was a pretty un-Thalia-like thing to say, especially to Nico.

Nico's ears turned red. "It was my pleasure. And it's nice to see the _real _Thalia again."

I almost expected Thalia to slap him. Was he seriously trying to flirt with a Hunter?

She didn't hurt him, but her expression hardened. "I think I can take care of her from now on," she said flatly.

He nodded as his face flushed. "Uh, okay. Hope you feel better, Annabeth," he rushed awkwardly. Before I could even reply, he practically ran out of the room.

When he was out of the building for sure, Thalia sighed and flopped down onto a chair on the side of the bed opposite to the table, which must've been where Nico had been sitting. I hadn't noticed it before.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"Well, I know this sounds stupid... but I hate having to reject him like that," she admitted.

"But you're a Hunter," I interrupted, surprised. _That_ had definetely been the last thing I'd expected her to say.

"I know, but... forget it. How are you feeling?"

"Well, let's see. I've been battling for hours straight. I got stabbed in the back, and a vital organ was probably stabbed, too. Plus, I witnessed my boyfriend being hit with a giant ax. Why, I'm on top of the world, obviously!"

Thalia rolled her eyes at me. "No need for sarcasm, Annabeth. And you were actually stabbed between one of your lungs and your kidneys; you're pretty lucky. All of your organs are fine, and so is Percy.

He got right back up and killed the Minotaur after his blow. After that, he rushed over to help Nico bring you to the infirmary. He stayed for a few hours, just to make sure you were okay, but right now he's out fighting again. Nico was here because Percy asked him to look after you until you woke up."

"Oh my gods, the battle! How is going?"

Thalia grimaced. "Not so good. The Zeus and Hera cabins have already been burned down, and we don't have many fighters left. The good thing is that Percy remains strong."

I hesitated. "What about the others that are still fighting?"

"Er... they're not exactly in the best shape. But don't worry; Percy won't allow us to lose, and neither will I." She sounded alot like Zoe had always been: Wise, and fiercely determined.

I couldn't help but be a little worried. "How do you think he's doing right now?"

"He should be alright. If you want, in a little while, we can-" she stopped talking abruptly and stood up, suddenly tense.

"What is it?" I asked fearfully.

She looked at me with wide, scared eyes. "I smell smoke. Annabeth, I think they're setting fire to the infirmary."

**A/N: Was that good? I hope you guys didn't mind the slight Thalico or Nalia or whatever it's called that I included in here. A couple people were asking for it, so I figured, y'know, why not? I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter, even though it was uneventful. Just be happy I didn't kill Annabeth! I actually was considering it. MWAHAHAHAHA! REVIEW!**

**~Blazingstar**

**~A.K.A. Annmarie**

**~A.K.A. Instant Noodles**


	20. Weak Spot

**Author's Note: Happy belated Independence Day, for all you here in America! Here's the next chapter, everybody. Thanks for the reviews; they made my day! Oh, and have any of you read SkylarCraze's "Road Trip"? If not, go check it out! It's incredible! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here, so don't sue me.**

Annabeth's POV

She was kidding, right?

For a moment I just stared at her in disbelief. She _had _to be messing with me.

"Annabeth, we have to get out of here!" Her voice was panicked, but I could tell she was trying to keep calm. "Can you walk?"

No, she wasn't kidding. What was I thinking? She wouldn't _joke_ about something like this! "I don't know." I swung my legs over the side of the bed, placing both my feet on the cold floor. A deep, cold pain stabbed into my lower back as I tried to stand, and Thalia caught me as my legs buckled beneath me.

"No, you can't," she muttered. She slung my left arm over her shoulders, supporting most of my weight. "_Now_ can you walk? I don't know if I'll be able to carry you out of here."

I took a step forward. Once again, pain cut through me, but this time it wasn't as bad. "Yeah, I can walk."

Then it hit me. A thick, smoky smell that watered my eyes and almost made me gag. Then I felt the heat, pressing against me.

"Come on!" Thalia urged.

Slowly we took one step after another, each one filled will pain on my part. We were almost at the exit, but we weren't going fast enough. I was practically choking on the smoke, and my eyes stung. The heat wasn't exactly helping.

"We're almost there!"

Hot flames were beginning to lick up the side of the building, and had almost reached our only exit, which was the door we were headed for. All the other ways out had already been consumed in flames. Unless we sprinted, we would never make it in time. I was terrified, but I made an effort to keep calm so that I wouldn't freak out.

I knew that if help didn't come soon, we were going to die.

Almost as if on cue, a giant wave of water crashed into the building from behind us, immediately extinguishing most of the flames. After it, another came, and soon nothing was left of the fire except for ashes and the smell of smoke.

More than half of the entire building was burned down.

Percy came running in from the where the wave had come, Nico hard on his heels. "Annabeth! Thalia!" Percy called.

"Percy!" I hugged him as he came up to us, holding out his arms to me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." He let go of me and instead wrapped his arm around my waist. "Are _you _okay?"

"I'm... my back hurts, but I'm alright." Corny as it sounds, I was _delighted_ to see him. Oh yeah, and I was pretty happy that I was alive.

"Thalia, are you hurt?" I was surprised by the concern in Nico's voice.

I grinned. A child of Hades and a Hunter? That'd be interesting.

"Yeah, the fire didn't get me." She looked him up and down, checking him out so obviously that I expected Nico to blush or something.

"Good. I'm surprised they didn't use Greek fire!"

"I'm sorry, Annabeth, but... I need to get back in the fight," Percy murmured. "Kronos and his demigods are already in camp, and I'm the one that has to fight him. He can't hurt me."

"Okay. But please, don't be reckless. Kronos is a _titan, _remember?"

"I promise, I'll be careful." He pecked me quickly on the cheek. "Nico!"

"What?" Nico asked, turning his attention away from Thalia.

"Would you mind staying with them? I'd feel better knowing that they're not alone."

Thalia rolled her eyes before Nico could answer. "I'm not helpless, Percy."

"What if you need to carry Annabeth? Nico can help," Percy pointed out.

"Yeah, I don't mind," Nico agreed.

"Then I'll see you three when the fight is over." He pecked me again, hugged Thalia, and patted Nico on the shoulder before hurrying out of the building while uncapping Riptide.

I almost instantly felt slightly uncomfortable. It was so obvious that Thalia and Nico had a thing for each other that it was a bit awkward.

"So..." I winced as the pain worsened without anybody helping me stand.

"Sorry, Annabeth," Thalia said, coming back to me and slinging my arm over her shoulder again. She turned to Nico. "We have to get her somewhere safe."

He nodded. "The Big House."

* * *

After a lot of walking, I flopped down heavily onto the bed, exhausted. We were finally in the Big House, and I was in one of the bedrooms.

I wondered what Percy was doing. Was he winning?... Losing? I couldn't bear not knowing. If I hadn't gotten distracted and stabbed by that _empousa_, I'd still be out fighting, and my back wouldn't be aching.

Covering myself with the blanket, I tried to think of something else. I almost smirked as I thought of how Thalia and Nico were sharing the room next to me. They'd said that they wanted to give me some privacy, and I didn't object. I knew Thalia probably wanted to be alone with him, and Nico probably wanted to be with her, too.

I yawned, closing my eyes. My last thought before drifting into sleep was how strange it was: a child of Hades and a Hunter, together.

* * *

_I was there, on the battlefield, watching Percy fight. He skillfully dodged or deflected every blow that Kronos threw at him. Percy lunged forward, slashing with Riptide at Kronos's face. Kronos neatly deflected the hit and went for Percy again, this time getting him. Of course, the blade bounced right off Percy and didn't harm him._

_Kronos growled._

_This time, Percy hacked at him obviously without thinking or trying to hit any place in particular, and a small part of the blade sliced through Kronos's armor and into his wrist._

_Kronos howled with pain and crumpled to the floor, his wrist bleeding. The cut didn't look very deep, but he was in such terrible pain that I knew._

_I knew the Titan Lord's weak spot._

**A/N: Yeah, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been working on Warriors fics. It might take a little longer to update next time, because I'm going to San Diego this weekend, and there isn't any Internet up there. At least, not where I'm going. :( Like I said, if you haven't already, GO READ "ROAD TRIP"! It's awesome! :) **

**Please review! Pleeease?**

**~Blazingstar**

**~A.K.A. Annmarie**

**~A.K.A. Instant Noodles (noodles are awesome!)**


	21. Not an update, sorry! Important!

**A/N: Look girls/guys, I know this sucks, but this is going to have to go on haitus. With school starting tomorrow and my Writer's Block kicking in, I won't be able to update for quite a while. But I promise you, this story is NOT dead. I've tried to write the next chapter, I really have, but lately I've been coming up blank. So... yeah. Haitus. But not for too long, though. Oh, and suggestions are welcome. **

**Sorry! :'(**

**~Blazingstar of ThunderClan**

**~A.K.A. Annmarie **

**~A.K.A. Instant Noodles (Who DOESN'T love noodles?)**


	22. Long Time No See!

**A/N: I bet you had all given up hope that I would ever update this story again, huh? **

**Do you girls/guys even remember me anymore? INSTANT NOODLES IS BACK! :)**

**I'm really, really, _really_ sorry for not updating in so long. The last update was... in August of 2010. WOW. So, it's been about 6 or 7 months. I'm surprised none of you have sent a hellhound on me yet. **

**I know, you guys are probably all upset 'cause this isn't a real chapter, but I need help. I still have serious Block for this fic, and I need ideas, because I feel guilty just letting this story sit here, and I refuse to discontinue or delete it. **

**So, what do you think should happen next? Believe me, I've tried a MILLION ****times** (no, seriously, I counted) to just write the chapter out and put down whatever comes to mind, but it doesn't work.

**So can you please help by sending in your ideas? You'll get credit for it, don't worry. :)**

**Oh yeah, I have to tell you girls/guys something else too... Did you try to review last chapter but you couldn't, because the site said that you had reviewed already? Yeah, that's my fault... By deleting old chapters that were nothing but author's notes, I messed up the review system for this story, because the reviews for those chapters didn't delete. So, basically, some of you won't be able to review for the next two or three chapters. :( Sorry. But you can always just PM your reviews to me. Lol, it'll make me happy. :) _Special thanks to Ich spreche kein Deutsch, formerly called person-who-changed-username, for doing this with her review for the last chapter!_**

**So please send in your ideas! I'll try to update when I can, and sorry again for not updating in so long!**

**~Blazingstar**

**~A.K.A. Annmarie**

**~A.K.A. Annie**

**~A.K.A. Blaze**

**... A.K.A. Instant Noodles!**


	23. Farewell

**A/N: Okay, I've decided: I'm discontinuing this story. :( I know, I'm breaking promises here, but maybe I'll repost it later... Anyway, thank you to all the people who liked this story, and reviewed and stuff... Well, I guess now I'm no longer a part of the PJO fandom, eh?**

**But y'know... I'd be happy to give this story to someone else who can improve, continue, and finish it. :) Any takers? I hope so, because I don't want to just delete everything and that's it... **

**So, if you want this story to be yours, so long as you swear that you will finish it and make it as good as you can, then PM me. **

**~Blazingstar**

**~A.K.A. Instant Noodles**


End file.
